


A Thousand Ways to Make It True

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gags, Blow Jobs, Dildos, DominaTrent, Dominatrix, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Pray for Manson's dick, Rimming, Whipping, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: “You asked for this, Marilyn,” Trent smirked, stroking the end of his crop before bringing it down against Manson’s back with an abrupt snap. He grinned wickedly once he heard another muffled yet strangely satisfied moan.OrManson wants to try something different for a change, and Trent tries his hand at taking control.





	A Thousand Ways to Make It True

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lyrics taken from “Suck” by Nine Inch Nails from the album Broken. I have committed a grave sin. What have I done. Well. Here ya go.
> 
> Yes Trent did have an actual dildo collection.

This was just something new, something that popped into his head, and Trent trembled with anticipation at what Manson would pull next. Both had talked, but it was his idea of course. Trent merely agreed because the only thing he wanted to do (when he wasn’t in the middle of recording music obviously) was please his dominant and his lover. It surprised Manson immensely when Trent immediately said yes and worried him only slightly. What if he hurt himself? He wasn’t as experienced as Manson was; he had always been the submissive one when it came to what they did in the bedroom. That was just how it was between the two of them, and now all of a sudden, Manson wanted to try something different, something almost taboo.

 

It didn’t take long for Trent to come up with any ideas, though. Deeply hidden in his closet was a box of “toys” he had snagged from Romanek during the set of the “Closer” music video. Many of the others on set claimed he had bought too many, so Trent shrugged “why not?” and snuck out one day with a box full of the deplorable items. Not even Manson knew of this. But he would find out soon enough, Trent grinned to himself.

 

They had a sex dungeon. Literally. An actual sex dungeon made for just the two of them down in Trent’s basement at the Tate house. And there Manson stood completely naked and with a ball gag in his mouth, hanging with his wrists handcuffed to a railing in the ceiling; an inch or two higher and his feet would be off the ground. There Trent stood with a lazy, crooked smile, his sassy hips cocked and his gloved hand resting underneath his chin and held up by the other. He looked coy, curious, but Manson caught a hint of danger flashing through his green eyes when he glanced at him.

 

With a careless kick to the door with his knee-high leather boot, the door slammed shut, and Trent _almost skipped_ down the steps towards Manson with a cocky spring to his step almost like he would on stage. Manson could do nothing but stare, and he reddened instantly at feeling drool form from his mouth stretched wide open and dribble down his chin from the gag. _Goddamit…_ Trent was wearing those short, _short_ leather shorts he always wore at performances with the metal garters, and _oh fuck_ , he had decided to put on that leather jacket with the NIN logo on the side. No shirt. Huh. And fucking eyeliner. Were those… _fisting gloves_? How much of this shit did he own? The sexy fucker was kinkier than Manson was.

 

Manson realized Trent was determined to make this harder for him than he thought.

 

 _Cute little goddamn twink_ , Manson thought to himself, amused.

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of him when he came closer. God, if the roles were reversed, Manson would not think twice in deflowering Trent’s pretty ass all dressed in that leather. But here he was, chained to the ceiling and ready for Trent to play with.

 

“Look at my new toy,” Trent said in a lilting, almost sing-song voice. Once he was close enough so that his hot breath fanned out over Manson’s face, he grabbed his chin and thrust his head up to meet his gaze. “You look so pretty like this. All tied up. Just waiting to be _fucked_.” Manson grunted at the last word stressed from Trent’s lips and the latter grinned almost maniacally. “Tell me, doll, are you comfortable?”

 

Manson immediately shook his head no and gasped when Trent struck him across the face. It took him a moment to register what happened, and he looked up at Trent with wide eyes.

 

“Use your words, sweetheart. You’re not two. You know how to talk, don’t you?” Trent smirked and stroked Manson’s jaw with his gloved thumb. “Now, are you comfortable?”

 

Gulping, Manson managed as best as he could a muffled, choked “no” from behind the ball gag, which made Trent chuckle approvingly. “Hmph, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” he lilted. “You don’t need to be comfortable with what I’m going to do to you, baby.” Manson eyed Trent closely as he walked around him, approaching a spare table with the rest of his “collection” lying on it, just waiting to be used on Manson. He had to be honest with himself; he didn’t know half of the names and uses for these tools of sexual pain and pleasure. His heart skipped a beat when Trent’s hand rested on a thin, black crop, and he swallowed, the anticipation becoming painful.

 

Turning around suddenly and biting his lip, Trent gave a devious smirk and said, “I want to play a game.” Manson gazed at him expectantly and he continued with a snort, “It’s called ‘let’s see how long I can keep you from coming’. Wanna play?” In response, Manson could only whimper desperately to which Trent chuckled. “Fuck, you’re so eager. Let the games begin then, huh?”

 

_Crack._

 

The blow from the crop came down when he least expected it, and a muffled moan escaped Manson’s lips before he could adjust himself. The area of the skin on his back where Trent struck him stung quite a bit, and Manson wondered if he would be able to take even a few more hits. Little did he know this was not all Trent had up his sleeve.

 

_Crack._

 

“Mmm… I just love to hear you moan, you know that?” Trent mused as he fingered the end of the crop before bringing it down on Manson’s back, hard. “Normally, it’s the other way around but I can’t tell you how… invigorating it is to listen to those pretty sounds coming out of that sweet mouth. I would love to kiss those pretty, plump lips of yours.”

 

 _Crack._ Manson hissed, and his chest heaved.

 

“Or maybe I’d shove my entire cock in there. You never minded taking my whole length in before when I was just a shivering, submissive slut on my back, but what if I made you choke on it a little? Why you’d beg for more, you cockwhore.”

 

The crop came down harder this time, and Manson felt his half erect member twitch as he groaned, practically begged incoherently for more. Trent noticed this, and his eyes glittered in delight at seeing his lover becoming so aroused with only the beginning of the abuse he was inflicting on him.

 

“Well, well, well!” he sneered. “It seems I got your attention. You want more? Hmm?” If the roles had been reversed he would never have uttered anything to Manson in such a condescending tone, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the freedom he was given in taunting this man now. As soon as Trent reached out to grasp Manson’s cock, the latter whined from behind the gag and frantically nodded, muttering something unintelligibly. It took Trent less than a few seconds to figure out what he was trying to say.

 

“You want me to hurt you?” Trent crooned, lips brushing against his ear, making him shudder. “Oh baby, I’ll make you hurt so good. I’ll make you beg for me to beat you. I’ll edge you so close and then walk away just to hear you beg and cry some more. And you’ll love it. You’ll want it so bad, the abuse, the humiliation.” With each word he rasped in his ear, Trent began to pump Manson’s shaft in slow, steady motions, only stopping just when he thought he was coming close. Manson groaned and whined and strained against his chains, already longing for release yet knowing full well that he wasn’t going to get it anytime soon. If Trent wanted to have some fun, he wouldn’t stop until he was satisfied.

 

Even as he tugged against his restraints, Manson couldn’t help but notice Trent casually backing off and moving behind him. He heard the crack before he actually felt the gloriously agonizing blow from the crop as Trent continued to strike him good, so good. Manson longed to suppress the whine that was building up in the back of his throat, but it spilled from his mouth like sweet music to Trent’s ears, sweet wine that Trent wished to sip from his lips, then suck and swallow.

 

“You asked for this, _Marilyn_ ,” Trent smirked, stroking the end of his crop before bringing it down against Manson’s back with an abrupt snap. He grinned wickedly once he heard another muffled yet strangely satisfied moan. “And now look at you. You’re leaking, practically dripping at the abuse I’m giving you. God, you filthy fucking whore, fucking goddamn _whore_.” Each insult brought along more strokes from the crop, and Manson’s eyes nearly rolled back at the intense amount of pain inflicted upon him. It was true, though. His cock was swelling, throbbing, aching. Oh fuck, he just wanted to come but knew that if he did, Trent would only come up with new and excruciating ways for Manson to come again and again and again… until he was crying, pleading for him to stop.

 

“You like the pain, huh?” Trent taunted, whipping him incessantly and leaving thin, red welts along his back. Manson’s head snapped to the side when he saw Trent skip back to the front to face him and pulled back the crop to whip his chest now. The burning sting seemed to linger even more from this side, but both males in the room eventually lost interest in that as soon as Trent left a swift kick right at Manson’s crotch. Manson cried out, his voice rising to a shriek just as he felt the sole of Trent’s boot connecting viciously with his balls and shaft. _He fucking… he fucking kicked him,_ and Manson blinked back the unexpected tears, panting, chest heaving and moving back down with shuddering breaths.

 

Trent noticed the tears that threatened to spill from the dark eyes of this so-called “tough guy” and looked smug for a moment. “Aww…” he crooned in a teasing, ridiculing voice. “Does it hurt that bad? Is it too much for the little antichrist?” At this jab, Manson narrowed his eyes at him and watched him warily when he approached him, pressing his body flush against him and _goddamit,_ that fucking leather rubbing against his cock was enough to drive him insane if he didn’t release right. Fucking. There. “I can make you feel so good, babe,” Trent lilted, mouth against his ear, his breath hot and fanning out over his skin making him shiver. “What if I made you come with my boots alone?” All of sudden, Manson felt the tip of his goddamn shoe right up against his crotch again this time digging in ever so insistently into the flesh of his pulsing shaft. “You like that? That make you feel good?” Just as his boot was pressed up against his precious manhood, Trent dropped his leg, smirked, and gently moved his piano fingers down, down his chest, tickling him, counting his ribs, and moving dangerously down from there.

 

Once again, Manson felt Trent’s gloved fist wrap around his cock, and he waited for him to begin pumping again. When he didn’t, Manson grew concerned and glanced down automatically, feeling his breath catch in his throat when he felt Trent’s fingers start to clench around his shaft and squeeze. “Well fuck, I’m surprised one little flick of my finger on your precious dick didn’t have you squirting all over me, doll,” Trent ruminated. “You’re so goddamn hard, you could come any second now, couldn’t you? You wanna come so badly. Well. Don’t even _think_ about it.”

 

Manson gave a strangled, muffled cry against the ball gag as soon as Trent’s gloved fingers tightened mercilessly around his cock, almost as if he wanted to fucking rip it off. A smothered stream of four letter words escaped Manson’s mouth to which Trent chuckled softly in reply much to his pain and distress. “Yes, I know you just want release, baby doll,” he teased, puckering out his lower lip in a feigned (yet fucking adorable) pout. “I know you’re imagining you’re thrusting up into my _tight, wet heat_ desperate to just spill your fucking load inside my fucking asshole, aren’t you?” When Manson didn’t so much as give a grunt in response, Trent slapped him across the face and then gave his dick a good, firm smack that sent it bouncing against his stomach and back again. “Aren’t you?” He did it again, causing Manson to whine and strain against the chains.

 

Trent knew immediately that this form of physical humiliation only seemed to make Manson harder than he could control. He glanced down curiously with a ravenous look in his eyes only to see his manhood standing at direct attention, red and swollen and leaking out precum. “This is getting you off, isn’t it?” he mused, mostly to himself and then stared back at his fucktoy. With a devilish grin, he did it yet again, batting Manson’s dick playfully against his stomach so that it practically wobbled and bounced against his hand. A short giggle burst from his lips and he sneered, “Could you come just like this? Huh? You like it when I play with your cock like a cat with a toy? Just like this? Squirting all over my hand? Fucking slut.”

 

“Mmmph…” Manson groaned long and low, letting his head fall back as his eyelids fluttered shut. Trent had ceased this lewd gesture and instead wrapped his slender, gloved fingers around his pulsating shaft for a third time, starting to pump at a slow yet steady pace.

 

“No, you’d rather come from my hand jacking you off just like this,” Trent grinned, looking up into Manson’s face, contorted in pleasure and gradually lowered himself to his knees so that he was eye level with his dick. “Nice and slow… but what if I pick up the pace a bit?” He did so immediately, and Manson in reply let out a loud whine, practically dicking into Trent’s hand, thrusting his hips forward frantically. “Oh but we’re getting ahead of ourselves here,” Trent said and shook his head. As quickly as he had his throbbing member in his hand, he abruptly let go, got up smoothly, and backed away with a rather pleased smirk. And Manson whined and whined and whimpered and moaned, breathing heavily and just wishing for those pretty piano fingers on his cock again, bringing him to sweet, sweet release.

 

His back was sore, the ball gag nearly tore at the corners of his mouth, the muscles in his arms and shoulder blades ached, and his dick pulsed and throbbed with such a need that he desperately began undulating into the air, giving Trent a show as he did so.

 

“Look at my sweet baby just begging to come,” Trent sighed. “You want me to untie you?”

 

Manson only nodded wildly.

 

“Well, maybe I’ll let you speak a little just so I can hear your voice as you beg and moan for me, just for me,” Trent relented a little. “But first…” Approaching the table of various toys, Trent spotted a long, black leash and collar at the very end, picked them up, and eyed Manson slyly, lust glazing over his eyes. When he advanced on him in his bound and trembling state, he securely snapped the collar in place and connected the leash to it, giving it a harsh pull. “Just so you remember who you belong to tonight,” he murmured almost dangerously. Manson’s spine tingled at the tone of voice, and he waited as patiently as he could for Trent to finally unchain him and remove the gag.

 

Trent took his dear sweet time and purposefully leaned in close as he removed the ball gag from his mouth so Manson could manage to breathe in his scent, sweet cologne and the faintest hint of sweat. He chuckled as he unlocked the chains from around Manson’s wrists and watched him nurse at his skin rubbed raw. A sharp tug downward immediately brought his fucktoy back to reality and sent him on his knees, waiting obediently and looking up at him with docile eyes. The tug came again when he remained in that position.

 

“ _Hands_ and knees, sweetheart,” Trent demanded, green eyes darkening further in lust.

 

Manson obeyed, trembling and dared to ask in a soft voice not his own, “Can I please come?”

 

Trent sneered and with another yank on the leash, forced Manson into a crawl towards the spare, queen-sized bed against the wall. “You honestly think you deserve to come, whore?” One final yank, and Manson was forced onto the bed and pushed on his back as Trent, with leash in hand, climbed up after him and crawled over him, a pair of handcuffs in his other hand. At the wide-eyed look of disbelief and self-pity on Manson’s face, Trent laughed outright. “You didn’t actually think I’d give you a break, did you? So that you could touch yourself without my knowing?” Shaking his head, Trent clicked his tongue and grinned, slapping his right wrist in the handcuffs and adjusting them around one of the bars of the headboard before doing the same to his left wrist. “Oh, don’t look at me like that!” Running his index finger over his lower lip, Trent licked his own lips. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

 

And then those lips lowered themselves onto Manson’s skin, mouthing sloppily, wetly over the smooth expanse of his chest, moving up to his throat and then back down to tease his nipples with his tongue and further lave it downwards, getting closer and closer.

 

“Ohh, fuck yes… Yes, Trent… Suck me. Suck me please…” Manson began to beg, squirming beneath his lips, his stomach turning concave, his chest heaving at just the bare feel of his soft lips against his pale skin. Just as Trent left openmouthed kisses along his chest and abdomen, overwhelming him with such pleasure, he moved up swiftly, hovering over his frame and smartly slapped him across the face.

 

“Who do you think you are ordering me around?” Trent snapped, eyes glowing in anger. “Or have you forgotten who’s calling the shots here, baby?” Another slap, and Manson hitched in a breath, staring at his dominant for the night with wide eyes. “Have you?” By now, Manson’s left cheek was fairly red and stinging, and he quickly shook his head.

 

Trent grunted and moved down so that he was kneeling in between Manson’s spread thighs while calmly yet sensually running his hands up and down the soft, smooth skin. Manson wished he could at least sit up to watch what he was doing to him; it strained him too much to just raise his head. He continued to squirm much to the delight of Trent, who continued to touch him. Then he moved down further, making a great effort to purposefully ignore his twitching cock and instead press his thumb gingerly against the entrance of his ass.

 

Manson gasped, and the handcuffs rattled. He felt Trent spread his cheeks and playfully rub at the hole with two fingers now, and his legs began to shake at what Trent had in mind for him. Softly those fingers stroked and caressed, the feel of those gloves cool against his skin and sending shivers surging through his body. “Oh god…” he whined and flung his head to the side, bucking his hips up into Trent’s fingers. “Trent, I… I’ve never—“

 

“Never had a finger up your ass?” Trent looked smug. “Then this should be entertaining.” Manson whined some more especially when he felt the tip of Trent’s middle finger gently push in half an inch and hissed from the slight sting, tightening his walls around him automatically. “Mmm…” The man, who he’d normally be doing this to, began to move just his fingertip in slow, small circles within his hole, relishing this moment as he watched him squirm and writhe and squeal. “So fucking tight. That’s to be expected. Maybe I’ll go hard and fast on your ass, pound my fingers into you just like you do to me sometimes, make you scream a little bit for me.”

 

Manson felt Trent’s free hand tighten around his inner thigh and sat up swiftly as best as he could, looking at him with wide eyes and shaking his head hurriedly. “No, no please. Please, Trent, go slow. I promise I won’t come until you tell me to. Please…”

 

Trent watched him beg, amused and straightened a little triumphantly. “Fine,” he relented flatly, “but if I see you getting close…” Suddenly he moved in with his mouth mere centimeters away from Manson’s quivering dick, gently blowing a breath along the shaft and quickly sinking his teeth in.

 

Letting out a loud cry, Manson bucked his hips up and squeezed his eyes shut in pain, ceasing his screams with a whimper and a moan. Trent shifted his eyes to look at his lover trembling beneath him, and his mouth formed into a smile as he chuckled against his dick, remaining there for a moment that seemed like an hour to Manson and then let go, flipping the hair out of his eyes. “Understand?” he asked domineeringly as he alighted from the bed and moved toward the table once more. Manson nodded and watched him closely as he retrieved a bottle of lube, his heart giving a light flutter when he returned to his position in between his spread thighs.

 

Squeezing a more than generous amount of the lube over his gloved fingers, Trent spread Manson’s cheeks and teased him a little with just his index finger, rubbing in circles and curling just a bit at the hole. Manson held his breath and felt his heart pounding out of his ears; he had become so still and stiff despite his throbbing dick begging to release that Trent had to ask him to relax. Then he pushed that finger in, all the way, slowly, up to the hilt. The man beneath him, having never experienced this strange feeling of being stretched, began to whine and whimper pitifully as Trent started to crook that finger inside of him, curl and straighten and curl and straighten before moving in and out.

 

All of a sudden, it seemed as though Manson’s heavy, rapid breathing grew slower and slower but continuing to be just as heavy with an occasional moan slipping from his lips. He filled his lungs with air as Trent moved his finger in and exhaled when he removed it. With each thrust of just that one finger, Trent managed to reach deeper and deeper inside of him, stretching him further and further until he approached a spot that forced a high squeal out of him. Upon hearing this pleasing sound, Trent sneered and stayed there, rubbing his finger against it repeatedly. Sparks flew up in Manson’s brain and stars began to explode before his very eyes at the sudden feeling of growing, overwhelming pleasure. He groaned long and low and lifted his hips, allowing Trent more access, maybe even trying to get him in even deeper.

 

Trent chuckled and curled his finger over and over in that spot. “Looks like I found it,” he mused. “Feel good?” Only a groan was his answer and he grinned wickedly. “Yeah, it feels very, very good.” Manson pressed his face into his arm and exhaled, feeling as though he were unable to cope with the indescribable pleasure Trent offered. “Makes you just want to _come_ , doesn’t it?” Without any warning, Trent thrust another finger into his heat and curled two fingers against that fucking spot. Manson yelped and undulated his hips into Trent’s hand. It felt like his entire body was slowly being consumed in flames, flames that licked and fanned out over the center of that point of ecstasy. He had never, ever felt pleasure like this before.

 

“More…” he pleaded in a soft voice.

 

“You want more?” Trent taunted. With one last crook of his fingers inside of him, he pulled them out and searched under the bed for a moment. Manson recognized the box immediately and stared almost impatiently until Trent pulled out a sleek, black dildo. Honestly, he didn’t know where he found all of them, not that it mattered really. Because Trent was going to fuck him with this one. Manson fell back against the pillows in a defeated heap.

 

“Fuck…” he murmured and waited.

 

Licking his lips, Trent knelt down, applied lube to the dildo, and aligned it with Manson’s entrance, wasting no time at all to his observance. “I’m going to tear you open,” Trent growled and then smiled sweetly as if it was the most normal thing for him to say. Giving his inner thigh a light kiss, he began to push in, watching Manson’s face the entire time as it contorted in slight pain. He bit his lip and automatically tightened around the shaft of the dildo while Trent thrust in further, nearly to the end of it. “God…” Manson heard Trent mutter under his breath as he stared at it going in. “You really are a cockwhore. Mmm…”

 

Trent hummed deeply and leaned forward so that his lips hovered over the head of his cock. He so desperately needed to come; Trent knew that but thought that this would be just as fun tormenting him a little further. With a groan, he plunged his mouth down over his member and wrapped his lips tightly around the shaft, emitting loud sucking sounds as he went. As he bobbed his head up and down, he pumped the dildo in and out of Manson’s ass, only stopping for air and then moving back down just as avidly as ever.

 

Manson longed so much to get out of those handcuffs and run his fingers through Trent’s jet black hair and pull. He heard Trent gagging himself on his dick purposefully and then felt his throat close and tighten around his head. God, it made him want to release right there, spilling down his throat, watching him with amusement as he would choke and sputter on his dick and cum. But Trent went against his wishes and instantly released his length from his mouth much to his dismay but continued to thrust his toy in and out of him, occasionally hitting that spot inside that made him groan and writhe.

 

“You’re getting closer,” Trent stated knowingly and pulled the dildo out of him. “We both know what happens when you think you can come without permission.” Manson didn’t think he would bite his dick again, but he did, hard, and Manson screamed while Trent groaned, relishing his blissful pain. “Ohhh yeah, slut still thinks he can disobey.” Slap. “That’s right, baby.” Slap. “Scream all you want!” Slap. “We can just go right back to square one.” One final slap to his face and Manson’s eyes fluttered from the purest feeling of glorious pain and leaned his head back, straining against the cuffs a little. All the while in the aftermath, Trent busied himself with leaving little kitten licks along the side of his cock. Manson purred and whined at the aching sensation it gave him.

 

The bed creaked a bit as Trent crawled closer so that he was hovering over him. Pressing his warm, soft lips against Manson’s throat, he hissed in his ear, “If you can get me off, maybe, just maybe I’ll let you come.” Trent straightened himself so that he was straddling Manson’s hips and slowly, gradually removed his leather jacket, giving him a little show as he did. Manson’s cock twitched when he felt Trent rub his ass against it, and he let out a low growl when the lovely man on top of him began unbuttoning his leather shorts inch by inch. When he had finished, he turned himself around on top of him, presented his ass to him, and playfully shook it in his face.

 

“Why don’t you help me take these off?” Trent said smugly.

 

At first, Manson was confused as he was tethered to the headboard until it hit him. _This fucking tease…_ With a grunt and hoisting himself up despite the handcuffs that held him back, he leaned forward and using his teeth, he bit into the waistband of Trent’s leather shorts and pulled them down slowly off his ass. Trent felt his breath fan out over his skin as they came off and squealed quietly at the warm, wet tongue that laved itself over the small of his back. That tongue moved in lower when he removed them completely and cast them to the floor.

 

“Unf, you know exactly what to do, don’t you?” Trent moaned and suddenly reached behind to grasp Manson by his hair only to push his face in deeper between his cheeks. Manson responded by jerking his head back slightly and then, accepting the situation, leaned his head down under with an aroused groan, lightly flicking his tongue and swirling it around the base of his balls. Trent breathed out a throaty, lusty sigh that resorted to a growl and fisted his hand tighter into that black mop of hair. “Mmh… That’s right. Fucking eat it, bitch—“ Trent’s demands immediately cut off in a whine just as Manson’s tongue moved up to lick and suck around the entrance of his ass. When he dipped that muscle into the hole, Trent threw his head back in ecstasy, shaking from the sudden wave of pleasure and sighed.

 

“You like eating my ass, I can tell,” he mused, watching with a heated gaze as Manson’s cock twitched, desperate to get off. Leaning over but just enough so that Manson still ate him out, Trent gently wrapped his fingers around his quivering member and lazily began to stroke, up and down, up and down. This lewd gesture forced a strangled grunt to erupt from Manson’s mouth that sent vibrations towards Trent’s hole. He stopped pumping on Manson’s cock altogether to bend down, press his forehead against his concave stomach, and moan. “Mmm… yes. Yes, keep doing that. Oh, god- fuck!”

 

Everything stopped when Trent abruptly moved away and turned around to straddle him and face him. Lube in hand, he smoothed his thumb over Manson’s plump lower lip and smiled. “If you come with your cock up my ass, we’ll just have to start back at the beginning.”

 

Manson watched in awe as Trent fingered himself right in front of him, wearing nothing but those leather boots and fisting gloves. Trent looked utterly fuckable, but this was only a show for Manson. He sucked in a breath when Trent did, moaned when he moaned, and felt his dick pulse with each small, noise that flew from his lovely mouth as he rocked against the fingers inside of him. Manson wished his own fingers were up there instead, stroking and scissoring and curling his insides, feeling that wet heat he knew all too well. But he could only watch and suffer, knowing that he was close, so, so close, so ready to release.

 

“Fuck, I’m ready for your cock!” Trent cried and frantically moved down to rub him with the lube. Manson hissed and stiffened instantaneously, eyelids fluttering, fists curling around the headboard. He stared in anticipation when Trent raised himself and looked down on him with eyes shadowed in need and lust. Then he lowered himself down, and Manson’s mouth dropped open at the glorious feeling of Trent engulfing him. He couldn’t help himself. He bucked up spontaneously into him only to be met with Trent’s hand slamming down onto his chest.

 

“You’re only allowed to take it,” he hissed, ignoring his needy whine. “And you will fucking take it.”

 

Straightening on top of him, Trent slowly began to rock against his dick with one hand fisting into the mattress to balance himself and the other hand stroking his own cock.

 

Manson was suffering greatly. Fuck, his dick just ached and throbbed inside of his lover. _I’m going to come. I’m going to come._ Over and over his mind screamed that simple phrase, but deep in the back recesses of his brain, he marveled at the dominance Trent portrayed. It only made him harder and well, that wasn’t helping in the slightest. Manson tossed his head and drew in a shuddering breath, feeling Trent plunge down deeper, and when he did, Manson did everything he could to bite back a scream of bliss, everything he could to not come right then and there. Trent, on the other hand, arched his back in delight, releasing a carnal whine and then lowered his head still working on his own dick. Then he noticed how Manson’s chest heaved in his exertion, noticed the want in his eyes as he rode him, noticed how the noises he made grew louder and louder.

 

Slamming his hands down on his shoulders, Trent gasped with an edge in his voice, “Don’t you fucking come, do you hear me?” Suddenly he slammed his gloved fists down onto Manson’s chest, enjoying his yell of distress and clawed his hands down, leaving marks to his satisfaction. “You fucking come, and I’ll cut your fucking dick off!” A loud groan broke from Trent’s lips, and he froze instantly, jaw hanging open, eyebrows furrowed as he released over his stomach and the man beneath him, twitching and shuddering on Manson’s dick. “Ohhhh, fuck! I’m coming all over you! Fuck!”

 

Manson wanted to scream upon feeling Trent’s walls tighten around him. He wanted to fucking cry, and he hated Trent for it, god, how he hated that sexy, fucking bitch! When he felt him move off of him, he began to beg.

 

“Please, please, _please_ let me come. Please…” Did his voice almost break? At this point, he didn’t care. He didn’t know how he lasted this long.

 

Trent flipped his hair with a satisfied smirk and positioned himself between his thighs, leaving a now loving open-mouthed kiss against his hip. “I think my baby’s earned it,” he purred, praising him. Finally, his hands wrapped around his cock, and he began to pump, up and down, twisting his hand, flicking his wrist, pressing his thumb over the slit, anything to give his lover indescribable ecstasy and pleasure. Euphoria washed over Manson, and he eyed Trent for permission.

 

“Come for me, baby.”

 

Manson wasted no time and undulated his hips wildly, fucking into Trent’s hand as he finally came, finally. The sound that crawled out of his throat and escaped his lips was a mix between a loud moan and obscenities rolling off his tongue. Trent quickly leaned forward and placed his lips over his head as he squirted down his throat. Manson bucked his hips up one final time into his mouth, and Trent gripped his hips as he sucked every last drop from him, humming contentedly and grinning against his cock.

 

“Oh god, oh my fuck—“ Manson broke off his words with a sigh and closed his eyes, still trembling from his high. He felt the heat that radiated off of Trent’s slender frame as he climbed over him to unlock and remove the handcuffs as well as the leash and collar, and he relished the moment when he could finally bring his arms down and wrap them around him. Trent did it first.

 

Ripping the lube-covered gloves off his hands and kicking the boots off, Trent pressed himself up, flesh to flesh against Manson, stroking his cheek and chest with his fingers. After all that occurred, this was exactly where Manson longed to be, in the arms of his lover, feeling his gentle caress over his skin, and god, Trent treasured these moments after sex, treasured the warmth of a body pressed against him, the best kind of aftercare for them both because neither of them wanted to be alone. Taking one of his hands into both of his, Trent pressed his mouth against the rubbed skin of Manson’s wrists from his restraints.

 

“Did it hurt too much?” he asked softly, and Manson quickly kissed his forehead to reassure him.

 

“No. I loved it.”

 

“How was I?” Trent’s voice seemed a little tentative as if he were unsure about his entire performance. Manson immediately put those doubts to rest and in one fluid motion, he turned the tables and tackled Trent on his back, giving him a passionate, time-stopping kiss.

 

“You were amazing,” he breathed and smirked when Trent blushed. “And so, so sexy.” His voice reverted to a low growl, and he lowered his body to trail warm kisses down Trent’s throat, chest, and lingered at his stomach, making him breathe deeply at every touch of his lips. “And you know…” he continued, tracing his fingers over his naval and ribs, “after all of this, I can still do it to you.” Trent instantly sat up and looked at him to which Manson flashed him a quick grin before hovering over him.

 

“And believe me, pretty boy…” Manson gently tucked a black lock behind Trent’s ear. “…you’re going to be punished with the things you said to me. What was that you called me? A… cockwhore?” Trent reddened. “Oh, baby boy,” Manson growled, “there are so many things I want to do to that pretty cock of yours.”

 

Trent looked smug suddenly and pushed him back a little. “I’m sure there are,” he murmured and Manson responded with an easy smile before laying his head down against Trent’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

“I could definitely do this again, though.”

 

Trent softly ran his hand through Manson’s long, dark hair and smiled when he nuzzled into his neck. “I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
